The Black Dragon Knights & The Crusader Army
by Raizion
Summary: I can make it a seque of what i did next after the touchy part of a true story, but im going to have to change the name.


Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape, Jagex does.

**_Black Dragon Knight Clan & The Crusader Army_**

_A lonely story of my character DarknessDie and what he got himself mixed up into_

It was another after school day playing RuneScape. Monsters were virtually dieing. Never ending quest were being completed and much, much more. As for me, there was a big argument to if I should join my friends clan or not.

A friend of small thought Sonic388, he was trying to get me in. "I said he is in and that's final" As for the newbie Krlabone, he had declined. "NO! We will not let someone who disobeys rules in the clan. "Huh? I only disobey your rules, not anyone's else's" "I don't care about you!" "I said he's in the clan!" "NONONONONONO!" "I'm the leader of this clan and I say YES!" I got so irritated I left. "You figure this out I'm out of here"

As I left the big argument in Falador, I started heading south-east. All the way to Lumbridge. I finally got there after 5 minutes of walking. I went inside to see anything thing interesting. There was nothing out of the ordinary except to women dancing together. "Wait for me" "I will wait for as long as you want my love" (Sweat Drop)

I went outside to see two people yelling their lungs out. "Join my clan! The Crusader Army" "Come to the wedding that's going to happen in 5 minutes. I was tired of waiting for approval of the clan. It was either go to a wedding or get into an army. After a while of thinking I went up to the guy starting the clan. "I'm in" He wore Gold Trimmed Adamant Armour. All plate legs, and body. The helm and kite were gold trimmed to. His long sword he held was Rune though. I could tell he was in a lot of battles.

He looked down at me. "Well that's great, now we got five members" His name was Shrimp140, and the other clan members were Bed jam, Sadness1, and Fifteen. "Ok the army is small, but we will make it. Now put every member in your friends list and lets go. After doing so we went out to find ourselves members. I only found 10 people. Bed jam found 5, Shrimp found 40, Sadness found 6, and poor Fifteen found none.

After every thing was sorted out, me and shrimp were the only one's left on. As we made a plan to take over all of world 11. We went around everywhere. Telling everyone we owned this world. As we did so we made a lot of enemies and more members. We finally got the word out we owned it, but something else got out to. Me, Shrimp and Ace Knight were the top leaders. That word got out to. All the way to the arguing friends on who to joining clans with.

There was one more place we haven't claimed. 'The Wilderness ' We went through long ridges and hard battles telling everyone that this place is also ours. Finally at the end of the wilderness the was a really high level. Who wanted use to abandon our post and forget the whole thing. Speaking under my voice it tried to talk. "No…" "What did you say!" Shrimp came in front of me like to protect me. "You heard him, he said no" "Fine then I will kill you both" He charged at me at Shrimp coming at full speed.

Shrimp charged at him also. The stranger tried to bash his two-hand sword at Shrimp, but he blocked with his kite. Shrimp quickly strike at him causing great damage. The stranger attacked once again almost killing Shrimp. As I watched Shrimp in battle I got nervous. As the stranger was about to attack I cast a wind blast at him. Causing a really great deal of damage. It also saved Shrimp since he turned around. "Your going to wish you haven't done that"

P.S. This is when I was still in the level 40's

"I've only wish I have done it sooner" As I hissed at him. He charged with great anger at me, but Shrimp attacked from behind. Yet again causing great damage. "Your battle is with me, Dark leave and meet me in Lumbridge" As I followed his rule I started walking south. A saw to people fighting. They fought and fought. Both Skulls on there head. Finally last strike and they both killed each other.

P.S. This whole thing is based on a true story. XD

Their items landed on where the died. All was junk except for an Oak Bow and Steel Arrows. I looked back at where I came from and grabbed the Archery equipment. I equipped it and ran as fast as I could back to Shrimp. I saw him still fighting. Dieing… I aimed the bow at him. No one knew it was coming. As I pulled back I shot at the stranger. The arrow going fast, yet in slow motion. Finally it hit him causing a real great deal of damage.

He came running at me. I shot another one causing him to stop. It hit and he started charging again. I shot him and he was still coming. This repeated till there were no more arrows. As I dropped the bow I dodged his quick attack. As for no weapons I punched him in the armor. More and more I tried. Till a dagger came flying from behind me. It hit the guy and killed him.

As the figure came from behind me. Holding a dagger. For a moment there it looked like a guy, but it wasn't it was I girl. As it came nearer and nearer. I can see that she is ready to throw the dagger at any given time. Finally the figure came out of the shadow's. My mouth dropped open. "LUNA!" (A k a: LunaMana) If it was possible I would of hugged her to death there.

When we finally claimed everywhere on RuneScape me and Shrimp went to Varrock. We rounded up some beer and we had a party. But sadly Luna doesn't drink game wise or life wise. We first started talking about what we were going to do. We were in the middle area in the castle where the giant tree is. Me and Shrimp were bowing to each other. How a great job we did.

After a night of sleeping, I went to take a walk in Varrock. I came to my old training spot in Varrock. "The Sewer" It was a hang out to. Me and everyone else always went there. Finally I saw them, "The Black Dragon Knight Clan" One of the members of the clan spoke. "Hey Dark, you did wonders in just one day" The other spoke. "Yeah we finally choose for you to be in the clan and you betray us" "Betray! You're the one's who wouldn't make up your minds!" Sonic388 came out of his clan. "We maybe friends in the real world, but were enemies in the game"

Shrimp came from behind me. "What's going on?" "Leave this world and there wont be trouble" "I'm not leaving, we own this world and there's nothing you can do about it" "A war, your army versus my clan" "Fine when and where?" The wilderness, at the very back near the gate" "Fine I'll be there"

After that we all went off till the next day. I was doing ordinary things around. Till sonic came to me. "Rejoin me" "But I was never with you" "I don't care" "I do" "Then fine rot in the battle field" With that said Sonic turned and walked away. T-T I could have been in a wedding instead of this crap. After weeks the battle never happened.

Everything started getting slow. People started leaving the game. The once great Army of the Crusaders were down to a gang. One by one everyone started leaving. Only Sonic was left of The Black Dragon Knight Gang. Soon his clan was gone. Then I left my army. Then the army fell apart and only Shrimp, Ace Knight, Me were the only ones I knew were on.

I slowly started to cry about my disappearing friends. Finally I was the only one left. The only one I knew on RuneScape was me… Everyone was gone. The once great Clans of World 11 was gone. I was the only one left to carry out the legend of the two gangs. Let alone, the only one who remembers it.

Big commotions and now everyone forgets. No one even knows they ever existed, except me. I soon got tired. Slowly stopped playing. Then finally I quit. Weeks went by, months, and a year. Finally I logged on in a long time. As I walked around I saw the great changes. I checked my friends list and yet there was no one on. The whole list full and no one on.

I looked up and thought. "It's not the end… This is not the end… IT'S A NEW BEGINNING!"


End file.
